


Incoming Message

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Texting, small hint for spideytorch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: Matt may be rethinking the idea of giving Peter is phone number now.small writing exercises of Peter texting Matt
Kudos: 28





	Incoming Message

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this smell writing exercise I did while am in the middle of my finals. The exercise was tell vs show and to use as much dislodge as you can. I actually like this idea of Peter just massaging Matt so I might do some more later. It was a nice break from thinking about all the work I needed to get done.
> 
> sorry about the grammar as always and in this one I was trying to do it like Peter was trying to type his text out fast so no periods and stuff

**Pete:** Hey Matt I don`t know if you have work today or not, I didn't have school today so am just out and about

**Pete:** I mean that am going out swinging, I didn`t know if you wanted to join me later

**Pete:** Or train, training sounds good

**Pete:** I was able to do that one flip now, that one I was telling you about. The one I wanted to show you.

**Pete:** Maybe not show, more let you sense it

**Pete:** Maybe Foggy can see it

**Pete:** Do you think he would think it’s cool. I think it seems cool

**Pete:** Johnny did

**Pete:** Oh yeah! I got to team up with that Flamebrain today

**Pete:** He is so lucky he just got back from space, he got to see plasma fields first hand

**Pete:** That's so cool!

**Pete:** But so at first for our team up, I was trying to stop the Vulture

**Pete:** He was robbing a bank and was flying away and I was trying to get him with my webs to pull him back down to the street. Then it started to get hot for no reason.

**Pete:** Like come on we are at the end of February and it was randomly getting hot in New York, I was like what is going on now. Then I looked up and I saw it was just Matchstick.

**Pete:** He isn't normally that hot. He was saying something afterwards that he built up a lot of heat in the FF’s travels and he needed to release it. He normally just went up really high and expelled it but he decided to fly around to see if there were any bad guys he could stop.

**Pete:** He was like What’s up Spidery

**Pete:** And I was like great Flamehead showed up and I was holding on tight to my web, trying to pull the vulture to me 

**Pete:** But he surprised me, so I let go and the Vulture was going to get away

**Matt:** Peter

**Pete:** So, then Torchy hit the vulture with some of his fire and it melted Vulture’s wings a bit, enough to stop his flying and then I was able to catch him in my webs again 

**Pete:** And wrap him up for the cops

**Matt:** Peter

**Pete:** We had to wait a bit for them to show up and we let Torchy tell them what happen

**Pete:** They showed up and were like Spider-Man nope am not talking to him he probably turned on the Vulture or was helping him, that murder 

**Pete:** Then Torchy step down flaming off, by me to try and talk to them

**Pete:** and that when the cops were like oooh the Human Touch the big hot shot hero, who is apart of the Fantastic Four, now that is a hero I respect and is willing to talk too

**Pete:** So I bet he will get all the credit I just know it

**Pete:** But we got some hot dogs and we went to our hang out spot afterwards and he released all the rest of his heat he had built up. 

**Matt:** Peter stop texting for a minute

**Pete:** yes?

**Matt:** It sounds like you had a great time today, but it seems like you also forget I can't actually read your texts, and they are being read aloud by my reader to the whole room. Which thankfully is just my apartment. But Foggy heard all of it so I will advise that you wait until we meet up later for you to tell me about what you and Torchy did afterwards. Unless you feel up to explaining your close relationship you have with him to Foggy later.

**Pete:** I don't know if I can explain it that well.

**Matt:** Okay, then I will meet you at our spot at 8 this time instead of 9, so you can talk a bit.

**Pete:** Thank you, Matt see you then!

Matt just put his phone back down, this time on, Do Not Disturb. Going back to sit with Foggy to finish their movie which had been put on pause, so they could hear if the text messages were important. And they were in fact important for Matt, as he decided that they needed to set some time aside for Peter to just talk about his day every so often after training. 


End file.
